Date Night
by LovelyGirl25
Summary: The team help Jack and Ianto out, after a few failed attempts
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Date Night  
**

**Timeline: Season 2, post-'Kiss Kiss Bang Bang'  
**

**Disclaimer: I unfortunately don't own Torchwood**

**

* * *

**

Gwen was in Jack's office, debriefing him about some of the things they had done while she was in charge, but she could see that his heart wasn't really in it. Oh, he was playing the part perfectly, saying "yes", "no" "and hmm?" in all the right places, but every couple of minutes or so, his eyes would glaze over and he'd end up looking over her left shoulder, out into the Hub, as if he was looking for someone.

"Alright, Jack what is it? You're not paying a bloody bit of notice to me here, I may as well be talking to you in Ancient Greek"

"How do you know I can't speak it. I knew a great professor of classics in London a couple of decades ago. Oh, the things he could do with his tongue" said Jack with a shiver.

"Jack, quit kidding around. What is up with you?"

The captain sighed. "Well, if you must know, it's Ianto. I asked him out on a date, the night I got back. It was supposed to be last Tuesday, but that was when the dragon slipped through the rift. And it was also meant to be the Friday before that, but that Weevil went mad in the shopping centre. There were two more before that and both got cancelled. Now Ianto thinks I'm not interested anymore, even though I tried talking to him and explaining that it was just the Rift, but we just got into a huge fight. Now he's barely speaking to me"

Hmm, well Gwen and the rest of the team certainly had noticed that Ianto wasn't his usual self. He was spending more time down in the archives than ever, and consequently less time in Jack's office. The cups of his gorgeous coffee were becoming less frequent also. "Do you want me to have a word with him? I could try…"

"No Gwen, please don't do that, I'm begging you. Ianto would kill me if he found out I was discussing our relationship with anyone"

_Relationship_, thought Gwen, filing away that information for future reference. "Okay Jack, my lips are sealed. I might ask Tosh to have a word with him though. Not about you" she added hastily "just to ask him how he is in general. Other than you, she seems to be the only one he'll open up to"

* * *

True to her word, Gwen had sent Tosh to talk to Ianto. She went looking for him and found him deep down in the vaults, back where the oldest of the archives were. "Ianto" she called out nervously.

He popped his head out from behind a shelf, sneezing as he did so. The dust down there was something terrible, "Yes? Oh Tosh, it's you. Is there anything I can help you with?"

"Erm, yes, I finished this report on that thing we found last week. It's a scanner, but I think it might be broken. Nothing I've done has got it to work. I thought you might want to file it away"

"Well, yes of course Tosh, that is my job. Can I ask why you didn't just leave it on my desk though, like you normally do? I'm not complaining, just curious"

_Damn it_, thought Tosh, Ianto had seen through her weak excuse almost immediately.

"Well, I er, I actually came down to see if you were okay. You seem to be acting a bit out of sorts lately, and I just wondered if it had to do with Jack returning, or is there something else bothering you"

A look of anger momentarily flashed across the young Welshman's face "did he put you up to this? Oh God, why can't he just come down here and ask me himself"

"I take it this is about Jack then, and to answer your question, no, he did not put me up to this. I merely noticed that a _friend_ seemed to be a bit down"

Seeing the hurt look on Tosh's face, Ianto instantly regretted what he had said "I'm sorry Tosh, I shouldn't have snapped at you, it's just this _thing_ with Jack. It just makes me feel… I don't know, I think it's the fact that he provokes feelings in me at all is what frightens me so much"

Tosh was astonished at this rare outburst of emotion from Ianto. Usually he was only like this after a good few beers. She went over to him and put her arm over his shoulder to comfort him "It's okay to feel Ianto, it just makes you human. Now what exactly is the problem with Jack?"

"Well, he and I, we were supposed to go out on a date, but the stupid Rift has gotten in the way four times already. I'm beginning to think it just wasn't meant to be. And in my head I know that we can't help it, we're at the mercy of the Rift, but my heart is getting very annoyed. I tried talking to him about it and explaining how I felt, but we just got in a fight. Now, all I want to do is just avoid him"

Tosh felt so sorry for Ianto. They all hated the unpredictable nature of the Rift, it seemed to pick the most inconvenient times to act up, but Jack and Ianto seemed to be the worst affected at the minute "Ianto, it'll all blow over soon enough. I'll run some predictor programmes and see if I can find a quiet night for you"

"Tosh, thank you, but you don't have to do that. Jack and I will work it out soon enough I hope" With that, Ianto stood up, straightened out his suit and turned back into the complete professional that he usually was. "Now, will there be anything else? Maybe a coffee"

"Thanks Ianto that would be great" said Tosh with a weak smile, feeling slightly hurt at the quick dismissal

* * *

Ianto quickly made coffees for the team and brought them round to each desk on his tray, really playing the part of butler. He stopped at Gwen's desk and whispered something in her ear, before laying down two cups on the surface in between all the scattered sheets and boxes.

* * *

There was a knock at Jack's door, and it swung open. "Hello Ian-" said Jack looking up from the papers on his desk. "Oh, it's you Gwen. Not that I'm unhappy to see you, but where's Ianto?"

"He said he had a scan running down on his computer and that he had to go and check on it immediately so he wouldn't be able to deliver your coffee. So he sent me up with it instead" said Gwen holding up the steaming mug as evidence.

Jack just stared at it for a moment, before letting out a heavy sigh. "He can't even bear to face me now. What have I done" He walked over and took the mug out of Gwen's hands.

"Are you alright Jack? If it's any consolation, I really don't think he was lying about the computer"

"Yeah Gwen, but even if he wasn't that still means he set it on purpose so he wouldn't have to face me"

"I hadn't thought of it that way"

"Yeah, well Ianto knows every trick in the book. Probably wrote the damn thing himself" Jack turned back around and went back to his desk "Now, if you don't mind I've got some paperwork to be doing"

"Paperwork? Jack you never do paperwork, not if you can help it. Are you sure you don't want to talk about this?"

"No!" Jack was practically shouting at her. "Thanks for the offer, but I'm fine really" but his face told a different story.

Seeing how devastated Jack looked, sitting there at his desk, looking into the cup of coffee, as if it had the answers to life, the universe and everything, Gwen had a brainwave of how to get him back to the cocky, confident captain they all loved.

"Jack?"

"What?"

"I'm working on a project and I might need to take an afternoon off sometime this week. Is that ok?"

"What kind of a project?"

"Oh, it's just a surprise for Rhys. Nothing work-related, don't you worry. So can I take an afternoon off?"

"Sure, just run it by Tosh and see which days are quietest Rift-wise"

"Sure thing Jack. Thanks"

_Wow_, thought Gwen, _he must be more upset than I thought about Ianto. Usually he'd want to know every single little detail about any surprise I had planned for Rhys._

_

* * *

_Gwen went back down into the main Hub, and went over to Tosh's workstation. "Tosh, you know you're Rift-predictor thingy"

"Thingy? Is that the technical term?" giggled Tosh "Yes, what about it?"

"Well, when's the next quiet day. I have a bit of a plan"

"It's tomorrow, by the looks of it. Why?"

"Promise me you'll come down the pub after work tonight, and all shall be revealed. Owen, you too" she said, glancing over at the medic.

"Well, since I've got nothing better to do, I have graciously decided that I will go; well, as long as you're buying"

"Whatever Owen, whatever"


	2. Chapter 2

**Timeline: Season 2, post-'Kiss Kiss Bang Bang'  
**

**Disclaimer: I unfortunately don't own Torchwood**

* * *

The next morning in the Hub, it seemed that Jack and Ianto still hadn't kissed and made up. Ianto was still hiding himself away in the Archives and had so far sent Jack's coffee to him with Tosh first thins in the morning and Owen at 11 o clock. The rest of the team didn't really like the frostiness between the two, but they had to admit, Jack was getting a lot more paperwork done because of it.

Lunchtime came and went without incident between the two, well truth be told there was nothing between the two. No speech, no eye contact. Nothing. Gwen ran up to Jack's office and poked her head around the door. "I'm taking this afternoon off, Jack. I've okayed it with Tosh, don't worry"

"Okay Gwen, have a nice time in your nice normal life"

_If only you knew_, thought Gwen. "Sure thing Jack. See you later then"

* * *

It was nearing the end of the day and Jack was about to send everyone home when Tosh came into his office. "Jack, I've been talking to Ianto and he seems kind of upset about something. He wouldn't tell me the details but he sent me up here to tell you that he's sorry and could you please meet him in the kitchen at 7 o clock. He said to dress appropriately and not to try and go there any earlier, because it was a surprise"

Jack was momentarily taken aback. _Ianto was sorry!_ _Did that mean they were going to make things right again?_ "Um, okay, you can tell him I'll be there then"

Toshiko came out of the office and called Gwen on her mobile. "Phase one complete" she whispered down the line.

Next Tosh went down to the archives and found Ianto. "Ianto, Jack sent me down here with a message. He said to meet him in the kitchen at 7 o clock and that he's sorry and wants to make it up to you. He also said not to come up before then, because it was a surprise and he didn't want to ruin it for you"

Ianto's heart was doing somersaults in his chest. _Jack was sorry. They'd finally be able to patch things up. _"Alright Tosh, can you tell him I'll be there. 7 on the dot"

Toshiko went back to the main Hub and sent a text to Gwen "Phase two complete" and another to Owen saying "Phases one and two complete"

* * *

At around half past six Jack called out over the main Hub "Alright kids, time to go home. See you tomorrow"

He heard Tosh and Owen call out their goodbyes to him and heard the sound of the door as it let them out. He wondered what Ianto was doing and wondered if he should take a peek outside to see what preparations were underway. He dismissed that thought quickly enough. Ianto had specified that he should dress appropriately, so he went down to his bunker to shower and change.

* * *

It was 6:50 pm and Ianto was down in the archives. He had finished his appointed tasks about half an hour ago, and after rearranging the January files by colour, then changing his mind and arranging them by size, then finally settling on arranging them by date, he decided that he was overworked and needed to sit down. So there he was, nervously awaiting the moment when he had to go back up into the main Hub.

* * *

Ianto came to the top of the stairs to the main Hub. The lights had been dimmed so that there was just enough light to see by, creating a very nice ambience. He looked up at Jack's office, but saw no sign of him. He headed straight for the kitchen, where he saw a very strange sight. Tosh was just outside the kitchen, talking to what seemed to be a very agitated Jack. He heard snippets of Jack's voice "…what are you still doing here… Ianto… intimate…" He had to stop for a minute to compose himself. Jack looked good. Really, really good. He was wearing black trousers, neatly pressed. He had foregone the braces for the evening, and instead had a simple blue shirt that Ianto had never seen before. The colour suited him perfectly. Then Tosh spotted Ianto over Jack's shoulder.

"Ianto, there you are! Okay you two, all will be revealed in a few moments"

Jack and Ianto looked at each other in confusion.

"Do you know what's going on?"

"Did you put them up to this?" they said simultaneously, and then both looked at Tosh.

"You've got some explaining to do" said Jack authoritatively.

"Just come with me" she said, motioning them away from the kitchen, towards where the Torchwood couch was. Except the couch was nowhere to be seen. In its place was a table for two, complete with tablecloth, vase of red roses and flickering candles.

Ianto turned to Tosh and gave her a quick hug. "It's beautiful" he whispered into the technician's ear. "Thanks, I was in charge of the table" Ianto pulled away, confused. Seeing the look on his face, Tosh said hurriedly "I think it's time to turn you two over to your waiter for this evening"

Jack and Ianto looked up to see Owen, somewhat ridiculously dressed as a waiter, complete with a towel over one arm. Both Jack and Ianto had to suppress an urge to laugh. Seeing the looks on their faces Owen gave them an angry look that clearly said _don't you dare_. They heard Tosh hiss "Owen!" from behind them. Hurriedly, Owen cleared his throat

"Good evening, gentlemen. I'm Owen and I will be your waiter for this evening. Now if you'll just follow me and I will escort you to your seats."

Owen led them over to the table, and after making sure they were comfortably settled in asked "Champagne, sirs?"

"Certainly, Owen" said Jack, as he and Ianto watched as Owen uncorked a bottle that had been sitting in an ice bucket on the coffee table. They watched him pour the bubbly liquid into two flutes, and then present them each with one.

"Thanks Owen, but eh what exactly are we celebrating here?" asked Ianto.

"We're celebrating your first date" said Gwen's voice from out of the kitchen. Both Jack and Ianto turned around to see the three other members of their team in a line.

Toshiko had obviously been nominated as spokesperson. She stepped forward "Look, we heard about those interrupted dates before; and we know how miserable you are now. We can't stand seeing both of you like this. So we decided to make sure that this was one night you could have, uninterrupted. The Rift is supposed to be quiet tonight, and even if there is an alert, one of us will deal with it. So just sit back, relax, and let us take care of everything"

"And with that in mind I'd like to propose a toast. To Jack and Ianto" said Owen.

The two men sitting at the table were silent for a moment, and then clinked their glasses together obligingly. The rest of the team disappeared away, leaving them alone.

Jack spoke first "did you have any idea they were doing this?" he asked Ianto

"Hadn't a clue, Sir. I've been down in the Archives all day every day anyway, so I think they could have written it on a giant banner across the Hub and I wouldn't have seen it"

"I had no idea either" Jack was, in a rare occurrence, lost for words. He was touched that his team had gone to all this trouble just for him and Ianto.

"Listen, Jack, I'm sorry about reacting the way I did. I know avoidance isn't exactly the best tactic, but really, it physically caused me pain to be in the same room as you, to even look at you when I thought you didn't want me"

"Ianto, how could I not want you. You are my gorgeous Welshman. I thought it was more the other way around. You'd finally come to your senses and were going to go off and get a normal relationship"

"Well Jack, I think we both know there's no chance of normal when you work for Torchwood" said Ianto with a small, sad smile. "So you needn't worry about me running off chasing impossible dreams like that. Anyway why would I want to? I've got my dream come true right here right now. On a date with you. It's a little unconventional, I suppose, but it's truly what I want"

"Ianto, you have no idea how much it means to me to hear you say that" said Jack, taking Ianto's hands in his across the table.

"Right now, boys, before you two mush up into a ball of tears on me, here are your starters" came Owen's voice from the general direction of the kitchen.

Owen came and put a bowl each in front of both Jack and Ianto, and a basket of bread in the middle of the table

"Aren't waiters usually a bit more polite?" asked Jack. "I'll have to complain to the manager about your lack of hospitality"

"Owen…" said Ianto cautiously, as a thought struck him. "You didn't make this did you?"

They all involuntarily shuddered at the memory of the last time Owen had tried to cook. It had taken weeks to get the smell out of the Hub, and the microwave was never quite the same again.

"No, of course I didn't, Harkness. Are you mad? Gwen is your chef for this evening. Well if you can call heating takeaways cooking"

Jack and Ianto both released breaths they hadn't realised they'd been holding.

"Bon appétit, messieurs"

"Who knew Owen could speak with a plausible French accent?" asked Jack amused.

"This smells absolutely delicious. Tomato, with basil, and hmm, black pepper I think"

"Wow, Ianto you have impeccable taste buds, well actually, just all round great taste. But at least we know where they got the takeaway now. There's only one restaurant I know of that does their soup like this. La Cucina"

They both sat and just enjoyed their soup, with Jack occasionally dipping the bread into his soup and reaching over across the table to Ianto, feeding him the bread and enjoying the feel of Ianto's tongue across his fingers.

"Mmm… " Jack let out a contented moan. "I could get used to this"

"Don't bother Jack, this is a one-night-only deal" said Owen as he came in to clear their bowls away. "Have you two finished your champagne? I'm under strict instructions to serve you red wine now"

Jack smiled at the thought of Gwen in the tiny kitchen in the Hub, bossing Owen around. "Yeah, we're done, thank you very much"

Owen expertly uncorked the bottle and poured a glass for each of them, then left them alone once again.

"Well Jack we've managed to make a new record. Half an hour into our first date, and we don't have to abruptly end it"

"Ianto, have you got your stopwatch out again?"

"Not this time Jack. But maybe later, if you're on your best behaviour"

"You two, I know this is a date and everything, but I really did not need to hear that. The mental images I'm seeing right now-urgh!"

Owen walked in carrying two plates of pasta carbonara, which he promptly set down on the table, then disappeared without another word.

_Tagliatelle, why does it always have to be tagliatelle? Jack's going to have a field day with this. _Ianto inwardly groaned.

Jack had a wicked smile on his face as he picked up some of his pasta and slurped it into his mouth suggestively, whereas Ianto primly twisted it around his fork and ate it properly. Jack looked up and saw Ianto staring at him, eyebrows raised in a kind of a 'what do you think you're doing?' look.

"What? I was just eating my pasta"

"Jack" said Ianto in a warning tone. "We are enjoying a nice sophisticated romantic grown up meal at the minute. Quit it with the childish games"

"I thought you liked fun and games" said Jack, as his left foot touched Ianto's right and began to travel up his leg.

"Jack! Stop it!" Ianto put his hand under the table and removed Jack's foot.

Across the table from him, Jack pouted.

"Let me put it to you this way. If you behave yourself now, there may be a reward later"

Jack's face instantly perked up. "Oh, yes, well in that case, I shall be on my most gentlemanly behaviour"

Ianto snorted "Jack, you wouldn't know gentlemanly behaviour if it came up and hit you in the face"

Thankfully the rest of the main course was eaten with the two of them making polite conversation. Jack, true to his word, was the perfect gentleman, politely asking questions and listening attentively. It was almost as if they were on a real date. Owen came back in about ten minutes to clear their plates away.

"I wonder what's for dessert" said Jack, with a mischievous glint in his eye "I wouldn't mind just having _you_ for dessert. Mmm, the thought of you, covered in cream, or chocolate. I like chocolate"

Ianto just eyed him sternly "what happened to gentlemanly?"

"Oh gentlemanly is gone now. He was only around for the main course. He's really terrible you know. Just ups and leaves"

Despite himself, Ianto began to smile at Jack; he loved the Captain when he was like this; happy, carefree and relaxed.

"Right you two dessert is served. Gwen and Tosh wanted to give you a tub of cream and some chocolate sauce; but since that's conjuring up too many mentally scarring images, you get this instead" Owen presented them with a huge bowl of chocolate mousse, with two spoons sticking out of it. "Just don't do anything funny with it; it's for eating only. And, yes, I'm talking to you Harkness"

Jack waited until Owen had left before he got up and moved his chair around the table so that it was beside Ianto's instead of opposite.

"Jack, what are you doing?"

"Oh, you'll see"

"Owen said nothing funny"

"This won't be funny, it'll be romantic"

Jack settled into his chair and took one of the spoons from the bowl. "Ianto Jones, you do not get enough treats in your life. All you seem to get is the crap and debris. So, you are going to sit here with me and eat every mouthful. Well, maybe every second mouthful, of course I've gotta have some too"

Jack filled his spoon with some of the dessert and wrapping his left arm around Ianto, fed him the morsel of dessert.

"Mmmm" Without consciously thinking about it, Ianto leaned into Jack, tilting his head back and closing his eyes. Jack looked down at him fondly. Ianto almost never let go like this, and when he did, it had the effect of taking years off of him; he looked so young and vulnerable like this, cradled in Jack's arms.

Jack continued to feed Ianto like that, delighting in the fact that the younger man had let his guard down for once. Both of them were so engrossed in each other and the task at hand, that they didn't spy the two figures peering at them from around a corner. Gwen and Tosh stood watching them, both utterly silent, almost awestruck at the display of love and tenderness that neither knew their Captain was capable of. After a few minutes they left silently, for while it was a beautiful thing to watch, both women knew by wordless mutual agreement that it was too much of an invasion of privacy.

Ianto opened his eyes and looked up at Jack. "Tosh and Gwen were watching us from around the corner"

"How did you know that?" asked Jack surprised

"I have good hearing" Ianto shrugged "that and I'd recognise the sound of Tosh's high heels and Gwen's boots anywhere"

"Hmm, an acute sense of hearing. You know, we could have some fun with that"

Ianto reached up and put a finger over Jack's lips, silencing him for a moment. "Jack, come on now none of that talk. I think I'm going to have to find some way of shutting you up" With that statement, Ianto deftly turned in his seat, so that now he was the one cradling Jack. He picked up the other spoon, and fed Jack the mousse, with the same loving care and attention that Jack had paid to him. "I thought I'd return the favour"

Jack now let go, in very much the same way that Ianto had. He leaned in to him and just lost himself in the sensations. The feel of Ianto with his arms wrapped around him, the taste of chocolate melting on his tongue, that wonderful unique smell of Ianto, coffee, spice and something he couldn't quite identify, but had an inkling that it might be dust from the archives. Whatever it was, Jack loved it. He became aware of sounds around him. There was a tinkling noise, like a spoon hitting a bowl. Because, yes, that is what it was. Suddenly Jack was aware that he no longer tasted chocolate in his mouth, but rather a chocolate-y Ianto. Jack smiled into the kiss. He loved it when Ianto just decided to kiss him, usually it was the other way around.

Both men were disrupted from their reverie by the sound of someone clearing their throat behind them. They both turned to look at Owen, who was standing there, looking quite embarrassed. "Eh, sorry, excuse me, hope I wasn't interrupting anything", coughing slightly, he continued on "I was going to offer you a cup of coffee, but that's just stupid. I don't know the first thing about how to operate that thing you call a coffee machine. Just give us ten minutes to clean up and then we'll be out of here and you can have the Hub to yourselves" Owen made a face as he thought about what would inevitably happen when he left the Hub, but quickly regained his composure and quietly left.

True to their word, the other three team members left in ten minutes, only stopping to say a quick goodnight to the couple and to hear their thanks. Jack and Ianto were left alone in the Hub at last. They went into the small kitchen where there was no evidence of the night's meal, save for the bowl and spoons on the draining board. Ianto set about making them both a cup of coffee to round off their perfect evening.

"Well, I'd say that was a pretty good first date, wouldn't you?"

"Well, I have been on many many first dates, many different places and times, but you know, I think this is my favourite"

_Your favourite so far_ thought Ianto, although he didn't say it out loud for fear of angering Jack. "Same for me I think. Even with Lisa, our first date was in a café. Not very glamorous at all. I just can't believe that the other three were in on this though, especially Owen. I wonder what they had to blackmail him with"

Jack chuckled at the thought "Oh, I could think of a few things"

Ianto took their now ready coffees and led Jack up to his office. They sat on the couch there, just talking and laughing, until their cups were empty. Jack stood up, stretched and reached out a hand to Ianto "Now I believe you said something about a reward for good behaviour" Pulling Ianto to his feet, and without waiting for a response, he turned and scrambled down to his bed

* * *

A/N: Sorry for the delay guys. Things weren't really working out the way I wanted them to in the story but,I think it's ok (ish) now. Enjoy! x


End file.
